the_nitro_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Just A Game
Just A Game is the first episode of The Nitro Squad, originally airing during the summer of 2015. The episode took less than a year to animate. Plot The episode starts out in the living room. The Squad is gathered around the television, when suddenly the electricity goes out. Brody asks Christian to start the fire, which he then does. When asked what to do, Landon pulls out a board game that he brought for "just such an occasion," Candy-land. However, instead of a colorful candy filled board, the gang finds a Ouija board. Despite the warnings of a straight-forward instruction manual, they play. Landon checks for spirits, but there's no answer. He asks again, but this, he is answered by his deceased grandmother (who, in reality, is alive and well). After arguing with her, Brody takes a stab at summoning. He talks to a spooky lady ghost named Abigail. She breaks Tyler's favorite cup as a sign of her presence. Brody angers her by referring to her as Abby, prompting her to steal their souls. She bounces from Brody, who doesn't posses a soul, to AJ, who gets the spirit beaten out of him, to Tyler, who sneezes the spirit out, and lastly, to Shane, who becomes possessed. Shane leaves after threatening their lives. Unsure of what to do, Landon calls the police. After explaining the whole experience, 911 dispatcher hangs up. The group then decide to split up and search for Shane... Abby?... Shanabby. Brody takes Tyler and Christian with him, and send Justin, AJ, and Landon to look elsewhere. Landon spin-dashes away, saying he rides solo. Brody, Tyler, and Christian traverse slowly through a dark corridor, where Shanabby ambushes them. He freaks Tyler out but dislocating his finger. He then lures Brody and Christian into a false sense of hope as his face becomes kitten like, only to then transform immediately into a horrifying demon. AJ and Justin walk cautiously into the kitchen. Justin's attention is immediately caught by tantalizing plate of pizza. However, as he reaches for it, Shanabby takes it and floats around with it. Angered, Justin growls, only to be sucked into the refrigerator through a demonic portal. AJ is mortified. He calls for Justin. Just yells back, "This isn't pizza!" AJ then decides that Justin is fine on his own, and he goes to pee. Landon corners Shanabby upstairs, offering him some of his Doritos. Shanabby teleports over there, and accepts Landon's gracious offer. However, Shanabby then stabs Landon in the forehead with the chip and teleports away. Brody, Tyler, and Christian are now running for their lives through another corridor. Shanabby grabs Tyler and flies off with him. Tyler screams. Brody creeps back their to see if his friend is still alive. The light flickers on, and Old Man Tyler is shown. Christian finds it amusing that Tyler is now elderly. Brody helps him down the hall. AJ is in the bathroom pissing. Once he finishes, he admires his reflection, then drops his lighter. He bends over to pick it up, and lights it a few times to see if it still works. As he's down, a terrifying figure presses against the mirror as blood rushes down. However, it disappears once AJ looks back up. The gang meet back up with Landon. AJ comes back alone, saying that Justin had died. Shocked, people begin to panic. Brody reassures them that everything is okay, saying that they can do this. Shanabby appears behind them and mocks Brody. Brody turns around to tell Shanabby to shut up, only to realize that his demonically possessed friend is standing behind him. Old Man Tyler takes a stand against Shanaby, boring it with a long winded "Back in my day.." speech. Shanabby grabs Old Man Tyler, and he reverts back to his actual age. Total mind freak. Shane teleports into the living room, which turns into a spooky purple color. The gang peer in and see Shanabby floating in the middle of the room. The room begins to spin, causing the squad to spin around as well. Brody sacrifices himself to save his friends, however, when they abruptly stop, AJ, along with Christian and Tyler, get thrown against the wall, presumably killing them. Shanabby begins to suck the life from Brody. Landon decides that he has to save Brody. He banishes the demon as he throws a bag of marshmallows towards the its face. Shanabby is piiiiiissed! It lunges towards them, only to become trapped in the Ouija board. The demonic entity leaves Shane as it gets sucked into the board. The last burst of energy kills the remaining three squad members. The lights come back on, and the episode ends. Characters * Brody * Landon * Tyler * Shane * Justin * AJ * Christian * Spooky Lady Ghost; Abigail * Landon's deceased Grandma Trivia * The show that the squad is watching at the beginning is a clip from the first episode of LSBComic's Adventures series. * Christian was not initially a part of the cast for this episode. * The house that they are all in was made from screenshots used in Garry's Mod. * The police hung up on Landon because they remember him. Landon once had the cops called on up for a video he posted on YouTube. * There was a scene that was suppose to occur after the credits. In this scene, the refrigerator that Justin was trapped in is shown. It begins to move, and the door is busted down from the inside. Justin emerges from the door, frozen and barely alive. He slowly shuffles into the living room and says, "AJ... I got my pizza.." * Abigail was based off a person who commented on a video that Brody had posted on YouTube. She was incredibly rude, calling him and idiot. She also did not appreciate being called Abby. * The demonic face Shanabby has in the "jump scare" was the face of the moon from the Legend of Zelda game, Ocarina of Time. Check this episode out! * https://youtu.be/KVvtYlSu63Y